Development of a novel, generic, biocompatible fusogenic carrier of antitumor agents that can be triggered to rapidly release its contents by two stimuli and to different activation apply this system to site- specific delivery of encapsulated material at biological targets is the goal of this proposal. The experiments described involve the syntheses and physical characterization of compounds that are aimed at optimizing the efficiency of liposomal photorelease and liposome-cell fusion.